1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jumper cable construction, and more specifically relates to a new jumper cable clamp construction wherein the same provides a jumper cable clamp arranged for ease of mounting to both side post and top post terminals of vehicular batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jumper cable construction of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,335; 4,975,089; 5,030,106; and 4,923,415, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,925.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a jumper cable arranged for ease of mounting to both side post and top post terminals, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.